Moving on
by amammbabe
Summary: Stephanie has had enough and ready to move on with her life. Sorry for the short summary but I don't want to give anything away.


Prologue

I know we vowed to love each other for the rest of our lives but I was always ready for the other shoe to drop. I give my previous history with relationships that credit but none of that matters now because I finally understood what was important. I knew I loved the man that had been in my life the last 3 years but I don't think I really ever gave nor received the look of complete adoration I am getting and giving now. I looked at my son and understood unconditional love for the first time in my life. I understood that I would do my best to make sure that my son was given every opportunity to fulfill his dreams no matter what they were. I would do my best to make him the best man possible for any woman. What I wouldn't do is allow him to become either of the two men that I ran to get away from. I've looked back many times over the last couple of years and realized that I was never really happy. I was a joke and even worse I was occasionally a charity case. I took the job I previously had because I was desperate and after I found out who I was going after I really wanted to get my ex-boyfriend back for what he did to me in high school, besides hitting him with the Buick. Eventually I settled into pattern and I'm not sure how I let my life continue that way. That's not true; I know exactly what happened over the years I worked for my ferret cousin. I was content to continue down the path I was going because I simply didn't know what else to do besides either become a housewife or continue to be a line of entertainment to a group of honorable men who thought of me as a job because their boss told them to watch over me and neither option was all that appealing. I mean sure I was happy at the thought of having two of the hottest mean in Trenton lusting after me but when I sat down and thought about it I realized that both of them were ok with my looks but as for me as a person, they both wanted me to change and they didn't know how to ask me rather than tell me. I finally realized how much my ex-husband messed with my self-esteem. I tried to be the perfect wife. I did the cleaning and the cooking because that's what I was thought I needed to do in order to have a happy marriage. I learned to regret both and the thought of cooking for anyone even myself made me sick. I think that's why I fought for so long and hard against my neighborhoods example of the perfect women. I may have had moments of regret but all of that fails in comparison to the pure joy that I am currently holding in my arms. For the first time in my life I finally feel like I am truly Wonder Woman and I can do anything I set my mind to! I looked at my pride and joy and promised him the world. I promised him that I wouldn't be like my mother or the rest of burg' that I grew up with. I promised him that I would treat him like treasure that he was, that I would do the best I can to make him the man that any mother would be proud of. I looked up with a grateful smile as his father walked into room.

"How's our son"? He asked.

"Ready for a nap", I replied.

"Just like his mother" He laughs.

"That's one trait of mine that I'm okay with. They say that you hardly get any sleep the first few months so if our son wants to sleep then I say bring it on", commented sleepily.

"Get some sleep sweetheart, I'm here for you and so is the rest of the team."

"I know, I'm just so thankful that you're all here."

"We always will be. I don't think I've been more proud", he assured.

"I certainly hope so cause you're my family. You guys have saved my life in so many ways that I can't even begin to describe" I stated drifting off into some not so peaceful thoughts.

I'm having flashbacks to my time in Trenton. I'm seeing all the cops and the money exchanging hands as they laugh. I see the men from Rangeman showing up and notice that they looked amused. Like they too have won their fare share of money but are too afraid of Ranger to show publically. I think about all of the events that lead up to me finally deciding to take back control over my life and for the reasons I ran for the last time. I can't believe that I'm going over that time in my life that caused so much pain when today is the happiest day of my life. My name is Sophie , formally known as Stephanie Plum. I am 34 years old and after leaving Trenton 3 years ago, I finally understood what's important and what I want in my life and my future. I should have known that with my luck my past would crash into my future and take no prisoners in the process. I guess I should start at the beginning. It all started nearly 3 years ago when yet another one of my cars went the great junkyard in the sky…


End file.
